A good morning
by TheAmateurEnthusiast
Summary: A morning in the Raizada household after their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Arnav

 _ **The light peered through the room as he saw her silhouette opening the curtains. His sleepy eyes only knew one face in the morning and an automatic name came to his lips, "Khushi". This was a daily ritual, her curtain opening, her smile and a good morning kiss, which ensured him that he could survive the day no matter what. He still couldn't believe how he had gotten so lucky. How he had gotten this incredible woman.**_

"Good morning" Khushi says as she kisses him. Arnav breathes into the sweet earthy smell that is so uniquely hers.

"Ab uthiye nahi toh.." before she finishes he cuts her off-

"….nahi toh app late ho jayenge…pata hai " he completes rolling his eyes just to see her pout as she smacks him lightly on the shoulder.

He sits up on the bed and turns to Khushi as he stifles a yawn. "Mujhe meri biwi ko toh dekh lene do ache se pehle" Arnav says sleepily as he pulls her towards him and she stumbles into his arms". Her smile spreads and so does her blush as she sits in his lap.

" Kitna dekhenge hame, roz toh dekhte hai...aur jaldi kijiye, aapko aaj hame office(the tiffin service) bhi chodna hai, aaj extra orders aye hai toh hame jaldi jana hai. Acha Appko pata hai…" Khushi continues with her stories as he smiles lost in her chatter until she realizes how late it is getting.

"Hai Devi maiya, kitni der ho gayi, hum toh bhul hi gaye kitna kaam baki hai!

aap bhi na, khud toh late hai, hame bhi late kar denge!

Jaldi kijiye Arnav ji!" she admonishes him.

He laughs as he sees her pout bringing both her hands on her hips reprovingly.

 _ **This was his Khushi, his wife, his lover, his friend, his confidant. This crazy woman, who had made his life so beautiful that it hurt to be away from her. Arnav never believed in god but every time he looked at Khushi he knew that only god could have pulled this miracle and ended them together after all he had put her through.**_

"Aap hamari baat sun bhi rahe hai kya, uthiye!" she chides him as she tries to pull him up but barely manages to budge him from his position bringing him back from his thoughts. She scrambles away and turns to him haughtily as she hears him guffawing.

Just as she is about to scold him further giving him a piece of her mind she feels his hands sneak around her waist as he pulls her into his arms and kisses her gently on the lips making her forget all that she was about to say."Good morning Khushi" he whispers near her ears as she feels his nose nozzle the length of her neck and his lips kiss her softly on her collar bone sending shivers down her body. She turns to him still lost in his escapades as a mischievous grin forms on his face and he flicks her nose making her jump.

Arnav chuckles at his astounded wife and kisses her on her reddened cheek before getting up to freshen up for his jog, leaving her speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Khushi

Khusi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada stands in her room, taking out her husband's towel, his clothes wondering how someone could wear soo much black. She laughs as she remembers how hard it was for her Arnav ji to wear the white suite she had gifted him and smiles fondly remembering that he had worn it the whole day none the less.

She hums the tune to an old romantic hindi song relishing in the kiss that still lingers on her lips. She still can't believe that the crude, rash and heartless business man Arnav Singh Raizada that she had met 2 years ago was now making her laugh and blush. And that this was her life. He had changed or rather let down his guard to reveal the beautiful human being that he was.

 _ **This man was her everything. He came above all. This man who loved her more than anything, who took care of her even in his anger, stood with her against the world, who gave her every happiness she asked for, be it family, Aarav, currier, everything and who supported her through everything making her the woman that she was today. He had made her financially independent, by giving her the tiffin service which had now expanded with five new branches and a plan to open up a restaurant. She loved teaching and it was he who had suggested that she teach in an orphanage which now she headed. He was the one who sat with her for hours, discussing ideas about expansion of the tiffin services, or giving her proposals for her orphanage.**_

 _ **Not that he was not the overbearing, overprotective husband. He still got hyper and chided her when she did not take care of herself like the way he had when he thought she had an accident or when she had saved Aarav and they still fought like cats and dogs when they did. But she knew that although it was impossible, she still loved him more each day.**_

"Laad governer" she mummers smilling and looks at the wall clock to realize that it was time for him to come back from his jog and also for Aarav to leave for school. She hurriedly turns to call Hari Prasad for Arnav ji's juice heading towards Aarav's room and suddenly stops. The sight beholding her takes her breath away. It is her Arnav ji , sweaty from jogging, opening his track suit jacket to reveal his flexed arms, his vest clinging to his body revealing its perfect shape, the shape that is sketched in her heart forever, his broad shoulders ,his handsome face trickling with sweat . He walks towards her, drinking water as she watches, revealing his bare neck that she has kissed and bitten so many times. Each step he takes makes her heart pound faster, the familiar smell of his sweat, linger of his perfume and his own natural scent engulfing her as she stands there hypnotized, longing to touch, to hold, to kiss.

 _Bas kar Khushi, ghurna band kar._

And yet she stares.

"Aarav is almost ready, uski bus kab ayegi?" he asks entering the room.

"Khushi?" he asks as she stands there immobile.

"Kya hua Khushi?" a slight concern entering his eye.

"K..kkyaa hua, kuch bhi toh nahi, hum bas Aarav ke kamre main hi jaa rahe the.

Ab aap jaldi se nahane jaiye, yeh lijiye aapka tauliya aur aapke kapde" she says as she tosses him his clothes and hurls him into the bathroom if not for the time for but her sanity.

 _What the…Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada, sambhal apne aap ko._

Chiding herself for her silliness, she calls Hari Prasad ji for the juice and hurries to Aarav's room to check on him and pack his tiffin. In the kitchen just as she finishes packing, Aarav comes running excited about his science project that he and Arnav ji had spent hours making.

"jaldi mom, we'll be late!"

"haan ek minute aap chaliye hum aate hai" she says as Aarav runs to the bus stop outside their house.

They reach just as the bus approaches and Khushi kisses him on the forehead earning a disgruntled "MOM!, sab dekh rahe hai" and she laughs as he hurriedly waves her good bye.

She remembers how much she had to fight with Arnav ji to send Aarav in the school bus.

"But what is the need, uske paas car hai, who jab jana chahe jaa sakta hai"

"Haan, par jab who bus main jayenge , unhe wakt pe taiyar hona padega, wakt ki ehemiyat ka pata chalega, aur bus main who naye dost bhi toh bana sakenge."

"khushi now you are just being unreasonable"

And it had gone on and on until he had finally given in.

Smiling remembering the fight she enters the room just to be caught dumb founded by the smell that envelopes the room. The smell of his body wash, cologne, perfume and him. She takes in the Mediterranean, Vanilla and spicy smell and turns to see the breathtaking sight of her husband bare-chested with a towel wrapped around his waist. As if with a mind of its own her body moves toward him staring at him the entire time.

"like what you see" he grins as laughter plays in his eyes.

"A..aisa kuch nahi hai hai, hum bas..bas Aarav ko chodke hi aa rahe the" she says bewildered as she clumsily closes the door. Just as she turns she finds herself pulled into his arms. He then playfully sprinkles water on her from his wet hair as she closes her eyes and laughs.

"Arnav ji chodiye, hame, kya kar rahe hai" she says shyly as she opens her eyes to his beautiful face and his intese gaze filled with passion, desire and love. She feels his heat on her skin and feels his heart pounding faster just in sync with her.

Lost in his embrace as the world becomes a blur she finds herself asking him "Arnav ji, kya aaj aap office thoda late ja sakte hai?"

Confused by her question he manages a "huh?!" and before he can enquire any further she kisses him, first on the cheeck, then on his eyes, his forehead, the need for him so urgent that everything fades away. And just as her hungry lips are about to reach for his, he sweeps her into his arms and takes her to their bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Arnav

He could not think, everything had blurred and all he could see was the passion and love in her eyes, the tremble in her lips, her gasping body and her sweet smell, the smell of a lush garden on a rainy day in summer.

It takes every bit of his self-control to not throw her in the bed and rip all her clothes apart as he lowers her on the bed and quickly climbs on top of her kissing her gently at first then with ferocity as she reciprocates, their tongues dancing to their own tune.

His hands touch every inch of her body that they can grasp with her one hand in his hair pulling him closer while the other caressing his chest and back, slowly moving down towards his towel. They stop just for a second to catch their breath and in that moment the look of complete devotion in her eyes makes him want to rip his soul and give it to her.

He kisses her again, her mouth, her eyes, her face, her neck, as she arches upwards to give him greater access and her hand slides down to his towel tugging at it to free his hardness. He grinds his length into her salwar making her gasp which is all he needs as his hands reach for her kurti's zipper sliding it down revealing her milky smooth skin, her swelled ample breasts and her delicate curves he knows so well. His hands slide through her face, her neck, her bossom, her stomach moving downwards while his lips stop at her breasts. His one hand pins both her hands on top while the other slides towards the drawstring of her salwar, untying it to feel her thighs as he sucks deeply on her breasts.

Khushi gives a deep low moan pushing herself upwards pleading for more. His hands tease her inner thigh making her squirm and as they slide inwards feeling the silk of her underwear against her smooth skin and move further to where her panties are soaked. Feeling deliciously satisfied to be the reason for her wetness Arnav plunges his figures through the fabric making her scream.

 _Not yet._

"Take my name" he says in a low groan.

"Arnav ji!" she moans breathlessly.

"No, just my name" he whispers as his eyes grow darker.

She whimpers, bitting her lips as she shakes her head in refusal.

"Fine" he says, a devilish smile appearing on his face as his hands slide back teasing her thighs.

She grunts in displeasur , squirming and pushing herself towards him as he moves his hand further down her leg teasing her. The overwhelming need for him makes his teasing unbearable as Khushi screams his name breathlessly, her body gasping under his.

"ARNAV!"

He flashes a grin of victory making her curse "Laad governer kahike…" just as he removes her panties and thrusts one finger inside her making her scream. He kisses her muffling her moans as he pleasures her clitoris with his thumb and then inserts another finger inside her. She hides her face in his shoulders and neck, kissing and biting it to muffle her cries and his lips slide to her neck and then her breasts sucking and kissing each inch of her skin while her hips rock on his fingers thrusting them further inside her.

Arnav continues fingering her and sucking on her as she trembles under him with pleasure until his hardness is unbearable to take. He frees her pinned hands from his grasp and slides across to his bedside quickly opening his bedside drawer retrieving a condom and wearing it on his length as Khushi's longing gaze flows him. He then again climbs on top of her impatient body positioning his hands on her hips, as she opens her legs wider inviting him. He thrusts his length inside her, slowly, moving gently making her moan beneath him, her toes curling and her hand digging deep inside his back. His hands slide through her thighs moving upward, stopping at her breasts grasping and squeezing them as she curls her legs around his hips which start to move faster against hers. A wild raw moan escapes her throat making him lose all his rationale and he thrusts deeper as she engulfs him inside, both moving to the rhythm they know so well.


End file.
